In a virtual touch control method in the prior art, a camera is used for shooting images of fingers. Whether a virtual touch surface is touched is determined by comparing the size of the fingers. However, and the determination of the size of fingers may have greater errors and be insensitive. Moreover, the virtual touch surfaces in the prior art are defined by televisions or display screens thereof as reference surfaces, and when users walk, the virtual touch surfaces are static, thereby being inconvenient for users.
Therefore, the prior art methods have disadvantages and need to be improved.